New Beginnings
by zer0cool
Summary: A new character to 'the world' finds himself in more trouble, and adventure, than he thought posible
1. New BegginingsPrologue

**New Beginnings**  
  
The rain pounded down against the window as a low hum came from the computer. The screen flickered into life and glowed a steady blue before going into its start-up sequence. A teenage boy, with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes, moved over to the desk of the pc and placed a headset down on it before moving away.  
  
The pc stopped loading up and showed a list of programs. The teenager walked back over to the computer and pulled a chair away from the desk before sitting on it. He moved the wireless mouse and opened up a program, the humming started up again and for a few moments the screen went black before showing an orange screen.  
  
"Alright!" He shouted out to the room as he moved a hand over to the keyboard and entered the registration menu. He tapped away at the keys, filling in the form as his mind travelled back to a conversation he was in earlier.  
  
_"Dude you have to get it, its like a whole new world where anything is possible!" That was his best friend, hyper as usual and saying nothing but good things about the new game he had gotten. 'The world'. It was a huge mmorpg set in a fantasy world with warriors and magicians. And as his friend had said, anything was possible.  
"Ok man, I'm getting it after school. Just stop bugging me about it!"_  
  
He looked at the classes available to him and made a quick mental note of the stats before choosing twinblade.  
"Sounds cool." He muttered to himself as he looked at the screen. He moved the mouse around quickly, choosing the appearance of the character as much as he could. Finally he chose a tall character with electric blue hair and eyes to match. He wore a pair of baggy black trousers with blue flames crawling up them and a top with only one sleeve.  
  
"Man this thing is cool!" He laughed as he picked up the headset and clicked on the mouse.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
3 golden rings descended from the sky of Mac Anu, the huge water town. The rings shimmered for a few moments before totally disappearing and leaving behind the black and blue twinblader; Phoenix.  
  
"Sooooo awesome!" He shouted out, laughing at the same time. A few players turned in his direction, some sending frowns his way and others smiling. "Sorry." He mumbled as he gave everyone a weak smile and turned around, walking towards a small river.  
  
'Great' he thought, 'been here 2 minutes and already everyone is going to think I'm a loser! There go my plans of actually being somebody known in this game for the things they have accomplished!'  
  
He sat down on a wooden bridge, his feet dangling over the side as he swayed them back and forth whilst he thought. He knew that in this game there were different areas, called fields, which held not only fierce monsters but items to be sold or used. He had gotten a few keywords from the book he had gotten with the game and knew that they were to be used by people like him. People new to the game.  
  
He stood up and pushed himself away from the bridge, walking towards a brilliant golden circle. The insides of which shimmered blues and greens. He walked up the stone steps and stood in front of the gate as he searched for the keywords required to enter a field.  
  
He raised an arm, high into the air and shouted out.  
  
"Bursting Passed Over Holy Ground Lv.1 Water!" The golden rings descended again, this time when they disappeared. So had he.  
  
There was a quick flash of light and then nothing. His eyes were wide open yet he could see nothing. His ears were straining for a slightest sound as he tried to turn around. That was when he realised he couldn't move.  
  
"Hello?" He shouted as loud as he could. The sound reverberated off the walls and echoed around the empty room. "Is anyone there?"  
  
"It has started all over again..." A female voice echoed around the room.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the only one that can help you do what is needed..."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Save us all..."  
  
"You have got to be kidding! There must be someone else you could pick! I'm just... well I'm me!"  
  
A white light moved forwards, the only thing he could see in the room other than black out of the corner of his eyes. As it came closer he saw it was a woman. Everything about her seemed pale, her hair and clothes were so white and bright they made everything around them look dirty.  
  
She took one of his hands in hers and smiled.  
  
"You are the only one that can do it."  
  
He blushed slightly.  
  
"I think you have the wrong person, either that or this is some sort of prank..."  
  
"Just remember, the twilight is coming..."  
  
The white light grew, pushing back all the darkness and blinding him. Moments later, when he could open his eyes, the woman was gone and he was in a field covered in green grass. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
Phoenix looked around the green fields, his mind not really grasping anything but the white woman he had just seen. He took one last look around the field before logging out of the world and removing his headset.  
  
"It was so.... Weird!" He whispered to his friend the next day, half way through their boring maths class. "She was just there one minute and not another." He looked back at the blackboard, seeing his teacher writing on it and sighed.  
  
"Meet me on there tonight, I'll flashmail you." His friend whispered as he picked up a pen and started to copy down what the teacher was writing.  
  
When he started up 'the world' he quickly checked the message boards, scanning for anything to do with this 'white woman' as he had started to refer to her. After searching for almost an hour he gave up with a loud sigh and picked up the headset, logging into the world.  
  
The trademark golden rings of a character entering the world descended from the heavens before settling in front of a river. Immediately he noticed the flashing letter, signalling a flashmail, and opened it up. He scanned the contents immediately, reading the keywords he had only just used yesterday.  
  
"You sure he'll show?" A female turned around, leaning heavily on a golden staff she held in her hands. She had pink hair which was pulled behind her head in 2 long pig tails and her long, baggy, pale yellow outfit was decorated with random orange shapes.  
  
"If I said he will come he will come." A dark haired man turned around, sword resting on his shoulder as he looked at her. His blood red outfit was slashed with lines of black; the top having no sleeves what so ever.  
  
The two characters were standing next to a windmill, the wind blowing its fans slowly, in a huge green field. Trees were scattered around the area and there was even a small lake. A few metres away 3 golden rings descended from the sky and started to disappear.  
  
"That's probably him now." The red clothed man moved a few steps away from the windmill and watched as Phoenix stepped through the golden rings. "Yo dude. Over here!" He started to shout as he waved a hand, aiming to get the twinblade's attention.  
  
"James?" Phoenix asked as he reached the dark haired blademaster.  
  
"Dude the name's Kurenai in here..."  
  
"Sorry," Phoenix looked around and spotted the pink haired wavemaster. He moved closer to Kurenai and whispered. "Dude who is that?"  
  
"That's Sycho, she's a wavemaster."  
  
"I know that, but why is she here?" Phoenix waved a hand at Sycho, smiling briefly before turning his attention back on Kurenai.  
  
"She's here because I've known her for a while and trust her, she probably knows more about Aura than anyone else."  
  
"Aura?" This time Phoenix's voice was louder than a whisper, his face slightly screwed up in confusion.  
  
"Yes Aura, the mysterious white woman you, according to your friend, keep going on about." Sycho moved away from the windmill and stood near the other two. Her voice was flat, almost emotionless if it hadn't been for the hint of eagerness you would of thought her a robot.  
  
"That was Aura...? Wait, that still doesn't mean anything." He smiled half heartedly, "I'm sorry but what do you know about her?"  
  
"She has been here as long as the game itself, there isn't any positive facts though. Most of what anyone knows is all rumour, that or lies..."  
  
"So do you know anything?" Phoenix asked, desperation in his voice, "She told me that I was the only one that could do something... What am I supposed to do!" He sat down heavily on the grass and looked around. "Sorry."  
  
Sycho frowned at him for a second, then took on a 'know it all' pose. Her nose was slightly pointed towards the sky and she spoke to him like a teacher to a misbehaved student.  
  
"I do know that the last time she was seen, many people ended up in a coma whilst logged in. 'The world' was almost destroyed..."  
  
Phoenix's eyes widened slightly, and he whispered.  
  
"All that because of one woman?"  
  
"No, all that was stopped because of one woman. Apparently she gave some kid a one of a kind item, with it he was able to stop what was happening..."  
  
As she spoke she looked at him, her eyes darting over his body.  
  
"She didn't give me anything if that's what your thinking.... At least I don't think she did." He smiled weakly and shrugged. "So I must've dreamed it..."  
  
"I don't think you did somehow... maybe its different or something. Who knows its all guesses in the first place." Sycho sat down on the grass and looked at the sky frowning. "Listen, I have to get going for a bit. There's someone else I have to meet.." Without waiting for an answer the golden rings descended and she left them standing there. 


End file.
